


mindgames, mistakes

by thecupcakethief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecupcakethief/pseuds/thecupcakethief
Summary: Gabe gives in





	mindgames, mistakes

"Leave." 

Jesse picks up his pants from where theyve been shoved down around his thighs, belt buckle jangling. He grins wide, mouth slanted sideways completely unashamed of his disheveled state. Drags them up, stained boxers and all over his come streaked ass and zips up.

"Sure thing boss, you got it, I'm gettin'" 

"And clean up, ingrate"

Jesse wipes the spit and precum from where it's smeared around his mouth, coyote grin still in place. Replaces and tips his stupid ragged Stetson from the floor and leaves Gabe's office.

Gabe's head sinks into his hands. Coming down off the high, thoughts spinning useless in his head. The damage is already done. Thinks petty and vicious. Should've left that cowpoke in that dusty santa fe jail. Skinny kid all limbs, piss and vinegar. Wild with all the vitality of youth. Should've never looked twice at how he'd filled out. All broad in the shoulders, cocky grin and shining eyes finally free of that glint of fear that had hung on for months. He knew how the kid looked at him, lingering. Flirting easy and often with everybody but something painfully sincere about the way he did with Gabe. Hoping. Knowing the look of recognition. He knew Gabe was a perceptive motherfucker. But Jesse was just a kid, still. Part of him would always be that angry seventeen year old who'd never known a kind hand. Not this too-sly-for-his-own-good twenty two year old young man when Gabe started really looking back.

Trying to keep that kid in mind as Jesse came up under him. Something changed one day. He'd be hard pressed to pin it down but somewhere between the scruff coming in and colouring that square jaw. Quick sure hands becoming quicker and surer under his tutelage. Gabe started to really look. Something about Jesse's wild air, vitality remaining stubbornly untamed. Enticing. The heat of him singing off his skin like his body refuses to forget the desert. Drawing people in. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Suddenly there was a man, almost as big and broad as him at his eye. Sharp brown eyes looking at him, always looking. Showing off for him, waiting on an opening, his next instructions. The kid would die for him if he asked. No questions. Unabashed in his devotion and desire. Shouldering the teasing from the other agents good naturedly. Every indulgence Gabe took feeling like taking advantage. Every "good job", fond ruffle of those long brown locks, every laugh at Jesse's sly jokes and now this. 

What a mistake. He should've figured Jesse would be harder to resist. Shame burns through him- Jesse's half his age, Gabe feels like the dirtiest old man alive.

Gabe remembers minutes ago how Jesse had looked on his knees. How sweet he'd looked lips wrapped around his cock, drunk, high with it. His cock twitches a bit, though it's already been spent all over Jesse's back and ass. Feeling that desire all over again as if he hasn't been stated. A long groan escapes him. 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> lol I never thought I'd be writing mcreyes but I figured I'd do a little exploration of some guilt. Horribly self indulgent, I love Gabe as a character. I also love Jesse.


End file.
